ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio
Ohio 'was a nation in Ultimate Custom World Season 2. The nation is owned by TSwany, an admin on the server. It is based in eastern North America, and was one of season 2's most notable countries. History Founding Ohio was founded in 2070 after the survivors of the nuclear apocalypse came raining down from space at the speed of a warp star. This is due to the blast from the nukes being so strong that they got blown high up into the exosphere and stayed there for a while until the world became habitable once more. Early Relations Not long after formation, Ohio had made new allies in the Wuhu Republic and Gensokyo, which both had been attacked by the Polish Empire shortly after. Wuhu had been inhumanely occupied by the Poles, and due to this, Ohio had taken in mii refugees and fought back against Poland. After the war, the Golden Protection Pact was formed by Wuhu, Gensokyo, and Ohio. Major Conflicts Ohio has been involved in multiple major conflicts. GPP Containment of Poland A short time after Ohio had formed, the nation's new allies, Gensokyo and the Wuhu Republic, were being attacked by Polish forces. Ohio had joined in, and after Wuhu had been forced under inhumane Polish occupation, Ohio had set up shelter for miis seeking refuge to get away from Poland. The Poles ended up attacking Ohio as well, killing a lot of the miis that had immigrated there. Poland's efforts to occupy Ohio had fallen short as Ohio had emerged victorious in many of the battles fought throughout the war. After the war ended, Poland attempted to install a monarchy in Ohio in order to keep an influence there after an agreement was made to prevent the nation from becoming a puppet state, but this quickly failed, as loopholes allowed citizens to easily bring back the old government. World War IV (Everyone vs. Black Peace) Ohio had helped provide major intel about Black Peace to its allies in order to find their weaknesses, resist their strengths, and fight back against them. Ohio also sent aid to the nations negatively impacted by the Black Peace's actions. War on Frakes After the unforgivable genocide of almost all of the Wuhu Republic's population, Ohio, along with other GPP members, declared war on Frakes. After successfully defeating them, Frakes' land was divided between the nations that helped. Relations Ohio has many relations with other countries, both positive and negative. Friends '''Wuhu Republic - '''I'll say, Wuhu and I have been through some serious shit. I remember helping his people escape from Poland, and helping him fix the "Mii Maker". Also, fellow founding member of the GPP! Always glad to spend a day there. '''Gensokyo -' Longtime ally and fellow GPP founding member! Along with Wuhu and I, we make up a trio of nations that stick together 24/7. .]] 'Rizal - '''Good friend and GPP ally, also inventor of "rice²", aka the most delicious exotic food ''ever. ''He's so smart, too, and I applaud him for his inventions. '''Taungu - '''Good friend and GPP ally! '''San Andreas - '''We're good friends and together we own most of the former USA! I've got the east and he's got the west. '''Subland - '''Good friend and close GPP ally. Neutral '''Golden River Republic - '''Whoa there, buckaroo, you've got too much clay. A little ''too massive, don't ya think? Enemies '''Ursidae / Ambystoma - ''REMOVE RUSKI DIRTBAG!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE MANY LIVES YOU'VE TAKEN FROM MY TOURISTS, AMONG OTHER PEOPLE, YOU DIRTY POLLUTION FACTORY! YOU RUINED THIS WORLD!!'' Frakes - '''I still can't believe I ever befriended you, you plumwad piece of shit! You dare genocide my friend's people? ''ROT IN HELL!'' '''Black Peace '- 'CEASE THESE INHUMANE ACTS OF TORTURE AT ONCE!' Manipulation of human minds is INHUMANE and WRONG! Combining that with the shit you put my friends through makes you the WORST NATION TO EVER WALK THE EARTH!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR BOMBING PHILLY!!!'' '''Poland - ''AHAHAHAHAHA,' GET WRECKED POLSKA SCUM!! '''YOU TAKE MY FRIEND,' ''I TAKE YOUR LIFE!!' Flag The flag is made up of three stripes, from top to bottom: cyan, white, and light gray. In the middle there is a white diamond and a six-pointed star. Anthem The national anthem of Ohio is the 1989 version of the song "Beautiful Ohio" by Wilbert McBride. Lyrics: ''I sailed away; Wandered afar; Crossed the mighty restless sea; Looked for where I ought to be. Cities so grand, mountains above, Led to this land I love. Chorus Beautiful Ohio, where the golden grain Dwarf the lovely flowers in the summer rain. Cities rising high, silhouette the sky. Freedom is supreme in this majestic land; Mighty factories seem to hum a tune, so grand. Beautiful Ohio, thy wonders are in view, Land where my dreams all come true! Category:Season 2 Category:Nations